The accurate analysis of multiband signals has assumed increasing importance. Within the framework of this description, multiband signals are understood to mean a signal of a multiband base station with several carriers and different mobile-radio standards. In the case of a base station for multiband signals, it may, for example, be necessary to investigate whether events such as steep edges in one band have an influence on the signal quality of the adjacent band. In this case, it is particularly problematic for the user to establish the time coherence between the two bands.
A device for displaying wave forms is known from DE 32 24 836 C2, which writes, for example, two different signals time synchronously with one another into different storage regions. In this context, a signal can be displayed in the associated display device with two different time axes, whereas a marker marks the timing points in the two displays which represent the same timing point. The disadvantage with DE 32 24 836 C2 is that the manner in which the signal is displayed allows the user to detect an error in the signal only with difficulty. Moreover, a processing of multiband signals is not shown.
A measuring device which shows synchronous markings in several displays is also disclosed in document US/2003/163266 A1. However, this measuring device is also incapable of processing multiband signals.
Document US 2008/0259082 A1 also discloses a measuring device which shows synchronous markings in various displays. However, with this measuring device also, it is not possible to display multiband signals.
Measuring devices which allow various displays of a signal in different windows are also disclosed in the document “ANRITSU Corporation: Practical Tips on WCDMA Measurements, Application Note No. 11410-00378 September 2008”.